A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SHANTAE
by Rod G
Summary: Based on the Game Boy Color game,it's the first SHANTAE fic on on Miscellaneous RPG until a SHANTAE category can be put up.Epilogue is up!Read and review already!
1. I

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SHANTAE  
by  
ROD G.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own SHANTAE.That honor goes to Matt Bozon (the game's creator with Erin   
Bozon as co-creator)Wayforward Technologies(the game's developer) and Capcom (the   
publisher).I make NO profit whatsoever.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ I +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Morning over Sequin Land.The dawning sun shone on an old lighthouse not far from Scuttle   
Town.Within the lighthouse,a young girl slept.She had purple hair styled in a long tail.Her   
name was Shantae.She was a half genie,the daughter of a mortal man and a long gone   
guardian genie.Long ago,guardian genies protected Sequin Land from all kinds of monsters.  
During peaceful times,many of these genies fell in love with mortal men and gave birth to   
half genie girls.One such genie wound up being Shantae's mother.One day,however,the genies  
vanished,Shantae's mother among them.Their daughters,the half genies,had limited magical  
powers but resolved to travel the world,finding a kingdom to guard from all sorts of evil.  
  
Shantae herself had settled in the fishing village of Scuttle Town.The closest thing she had to   
family was a man called Mimic,a relic hunter.Mimic was the only one in all of Scuttle Town who  
knew Shantae was a half genie.  
  
No sooner had Shantae woken up when she freshened herself followed by a quick change of   
clothes.Soon she was dressed in her red harem pants with matching top,hoop earrings on her  
pointed ears,a gold tiara with a violet gemstone,a pink sash around her waist and red pointy   
slippers,ready to begin another day.As soon as she got out of the lighthouse,she was surprised   
to hear a voice calling out to her.  
"Hey,Shantae!"  
Her name was Sky,a young woman who wandered throughout Sequin Land.Clad in a light blue  
strapless top,light violet bottom covered by a purple wrap with light blue trim as well as a  
purple open hood from which three strands of her blonde hair were exposed.She also wore a  
gauntlet upon which a fierce looking war-bird named Wrench rested.Sky had raised Wrench  
since he was hatched.  
"Starting the day,huh?"Sky asked.  
"You know it,Sky."Shantae replied."That's the way it goes when you're a guardian genie for  
Scuttle Town."  
"Yes,it's nice,if you like dinky holes."  
"Now Sky,don't you start,"Shantae said."I like being in Scuttle Town."  
"That may be fine for you,"said Sky,"but me,I like going where the action is.I'd get bored if I  
had to spend all my days here,but never mind all that.I just wanted to tell you that I'm headed  
westward."  
A look of disappointment crossed Shantae's face."Will I ever see you and Wrench again?"She   
asked.  
"Perhaps someday."Sky replied."I'll be looking out for you."  
After a short pause,the two females hugged while Wrench fluttered a bit above them.Then,just  
as Sky and Wrench were preparing to leave,Shantae called out:  
"Hey,Sky!Take care of yourself,okay?"  
To which Sky replied:  
"You too,Shantae!You too!"  
And with that,Sky and her war-bird soon left Scuttle Town.As for Shantae,she had quite a day  
ahead of her.  
  
The sun rose a little bit higher in the sky when an old man with a long white beard and a long   
green overcoat came to Shantae's lighthouse.She greeted him at the door.  
"Mimic?"Shantae said."What brings you here?"  
"You won't believe what I found!"Mimic said.Then he produced what appeared to be a sword.  
"What is it?"Shantae asked.  
"An ancient sword belonging to a long gone warrior."Mimic said,who then noticed a look of  
puzzlement on Shantae's face.  
"Where did you find it?"She asked.  
"I found it in the desert near Oasis Town,but that's not all I found there."  
"You mean there's more?"Shantae asked,wondering what he meant by that. 


	2. II

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ II +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shantae followed Mimic to the dock.It was there that he pointed at something underneath a large  
grey cloth to her.  
"What's under there?"She asked.  
Mimic,after adjusting his spectacles,grabbed the cloth,uncovering what appeared to be a rather  
squarish crystal.There was a rather intricate design engraved upon it.  
"Judging by the design on this,I'd say it came from what is now Water Town."Mimic said.  
"Water Town?"Shantae asked."Hey,Bolo lives there!"  
"Bolo?"  
"You know.Real goofy guy."  
"Oh."  
After a few minutes,Mimic spoke again.  
"Would you mind taking this to Water Town?"  
"Me?"Shantae said in surprise."But I'm a guardian,not a courier!"  
"I'd take it myself,but I'm very busy with other things.Please,Shantae."  
"Oh,all right.If I have to."  
Taking the crystal,Shantae then noticed Mimic fiddling around with of bunch of items that had been  
next to the crystal.There were times when Shantae wondered about Mimic.This was one of them.No  
sooner had she left the dock when the mayor of Scuttle Town had crossed her path.  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
"Mimic told me to take this crystal to Water Town."  
"Really?"The mayor asked.  
"I swear to you,it's the truth."Shantae said.  
After a minute or so,the mayor said,"Oh all right.Do what you have to do.Just come back as soon  
as possible."  
"I'll do my best,"Shantae said.  
  
Once Shantae left the gates of Scuttle Town,she made her way eastward.There was a wide field,  
dotted in places by columns.No sooner had Shantae stepped forward than a small creature holding  
a spear shot up from the ground.  
It was a Dirt Dog.  
But Shantae did have one weapon at her disposal.  
Her hair.  
Kneeling,she cracked her ponytail like a whip at the Dirt Dog,sending it flying away.She started to   
run,for she realized there were more Dirt Dogs around.Sure enough,a bunch of Dirt Dogs emerged  
to give Shantae grief,but a whip-like crack from her ponytail made short work of them.After running   
ahead some more,there was a new obstacle in her path.  
Scarecrows.  
Living scarecrows.  
Again Shantae used her ponytail to dispose of the creatures beseting her.After whipping away at  
Dirt Dogs and Scarecrows,she reached the forest.  
  
Now,she realized,things got tougher. 


	3. III

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ III +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The forest beyond the field was thick.Very thick.But Shantae had a pretty good sense of direction  
and she knew she was heading east.She also knew there were creatures lurking in these woods.  
One such creature was hovering ahead of her.  
It was an orc.  
A lumbering green behemoth capable of floating several feet above the ground.Suddenly the orc  
sped to the ground,feet first.The orc landed with such force that Shantae could feel the tremor.The  
orc then rose up again and resumed its floating position.Just as Shanate started venturing ahead,  
she then noticed something rustling on the treetops.It had eight legs,plunging downward on a  
thread.Shantae recognized the creature as a huge spider which had one eye looking around.Shantae  
had barely managed to avoid being hit by the venom the one-eyed spider spat out.A crack of her  
whip-like long ponytail made short work of the spider.Then she realized that there were more spiders  
like that among the trees.Holding the crystal in her had,Shantae took a deep breath and moved   
forward,whipping away any spiders that dropped down from the trees.It was considerably harder   
than one would expect but Shantae managed to hold her own,avoiding the spiders' venom while  
using her ponytail against them.  
  
After a while,Shantae was resting by a tree after making sure there were no spiders or orcs nearby.  
She took this time to examine the crystal she was supposed to take to Water Town.The design that  
had been carved into it was clearly very intricate.She began to wonder who could have carved such  
a design on a crystal and why.Perhaps she would never know.The only thing that mattered was   
bringing it to Water Town.After all,Mimic did say that the crystal did come from there.Soon enough,  
she began to think of Bolo.One time she found him girl gazing.She did not find the situation pretty.  
Bolo was hardly lucky with girls.Then she dismissed any further thoughts as she settled down for   
a nap.An hour or so later,she woke up and resumed her march eastward.After passing a strange  
structure built by unknown hands,Shantae finally reached . . .  
the waterfalls.  
  
The waterfalls.The first thing Shantae encountered there was a hopping insect -like creature called   
a wall hugger.Once again,Shantae's pony-tail came in handy in disposing of the wall hugger.Now   
she had to climb down.She leapt from branch to branch.Once she got to the bottom,she noticed  
holes dotting the walls.Suddenly,something emerged from these holes : snakes.Snakes that   
slithered towards Shantae.Only by kneeling could she dispose of them.However,she was not in a  
mood to whip away at snakes so she moved on.Passing through one of the many waterfalls,she  
suddenly felt that something was wrong.Her heart leapt as a monstrous head emerged from the  
cascading water.As soon as Shantae caught her breath,she recognized it as a waterfall dragon.She  
thanked Mimic for teaching her how to recognize any creature that would cross her path.Evevtually,  
after carefully crossing several waterfalls,leaping on top of passing logs and whipping away at any   
snakes that came out of their lairs,Shantae had finally reached her destination.  
  
Water Town.  
  
At last,she would find someone there who knew about this crystal she carried.Once she entered the  
gates,the first thing she wanted to do was soak her aches away with a nice bath.This would prove   
to be simplicity itself,for this was not called Water Town for nothing. 


	4. IV

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ IV ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At Water Town's prestigious bath house,Shantae was enjoying a very relaxing soak.Soon enough,  
every ache she recieved on the way slowly dissolved away.She had rarely felt so good in her life.  
She then glanced at the crystal she had set aside,the one she brought with her,the one Mimic had  
found in the desert near Oasis Town.Shantae knew that as soon as she had finished soaking,she  
would have to find someone in Water Town who might know something,anything in fact,about such  
artifacts.Right now Shantae was in no hurry.  
  
Once outside,Shantae began to look around.It was then that she heard a not unfamiliar voice.  
"Hey!"  
It was Bolo.Clad in a yellow headband and sleeveless suit,olive-green short trousers,open-toed   
sandals,two pairs of white bandage strips,each pair forming an 'X' on each knee,as well as wrist   
and leg cuffs,he seemed more awake than was usual for him.  
"What brings you to Water Town,Shantae?"Bolo said,scratching his head,his fingers running through   
his dark hair.  
"Well,Bolo,"Shanate said,"if you must know,I'm on a errand for Mimic to bring this   
crystal here."  
As Bolo gazed into the crystal's design,all he could utter was "Whoa . . . "  
After a while,Shantae snapped her fingers at Bolo,trying to get his attention.  
"Hello,world to Bolo,"she said.She began to grow more and more exasperated.  
"BOLO!"  
That shook him to his senses."Hey,Shantae,nice crystal."  
"Never mind all that,"Shantae said."Is there someone here who might know anything at all about it?"  
"It's your lucky day,Shantae."Bolo said."I do know such a person.Follow me."  
  
Bolo led Shantae to a building where a rather dignified gentleman seated.He was bald with a white  
mustache and wore a white tunic with blue trim.He also wore black slippers.This was the keeper of   
Water Town's archives.The archive keeper noticed the crystal Shantae carried.  
"I believe I saw that design somewhere.Let me check . . ."  
So saying,the archive keeper took out one of the books that he had on the nearby shelf.Shantae and  
Bolo looked at each other,wondering if he knew something.After a couple of minutes . . .  
"AHA! I knew I recognized the design!"Turning to Shantae,he said,"My dear girl,this crystal,you see,   
was intended to be a wedding gift by a local merchant to his bride over thirty five years ago."  
"Was she pretty?"Bolo asked.  
"If you must know,my boy,she was quite a beauty.According to the archives,this merchant,a nice  
looking fellow by the way,went to Oasis Town to find a wedding gift.He managed to purchase a  
beautiful crystal with an intricately engraved design.However,according to the archives,as he crossed  
the desert,he was assaulted by a band of bandits whose leader wielded a sword.Those bandits stole  
everything the merchant had.It's likely they would have killed him if Oasis Town's guardian genie had  
not come to the rescue.Unforutnately for the merchant,the bandit leader made off with the crystal and  
was never seen again."  
"What happened to the merchant?"Shantae asked.  
"Well,after a while,"the archive keeper said,"the merchant managed to return to Water Town where  
his story spread like wildfire.That's how it got to be in the archives of course.For a time,he was real   
despondent,for he was afraid that he would never get married to the girl he loved.Anyway,to make   
a long story short,she loved him so much,they got married anyway.They live to this day on a small  
house not far from the archive building.If you like you can deliver this crystal to them."  
"Well,"said Shantae,"what are we waiting for?"  
So saying,Shantae and Bolo left the archive building. 


	5. V

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ V ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shantae,with Bolo beside her,took the crystal to the small house indicated by the archives keeper.  
She was greeted by a young woman who was no more than twenty,dressed in a blue robe,her black  
hair swept downward.  
"May I help you?"She asked.  
"I'm looking for a certain merchant,"Shantae said.  
"You mean my father?"  
"I guess."  
"Mother!Father!Someone wants to see you!"  
At that moment,a man and a woman,both middle-aged,emerged.the man's robes were red with  
brown trim and he wore black trousers and slippers.The woman wore a simple grey gown.Both had  
grey hair but his was thinning.Soon enough,Shantae showed the crystal to the man.Bolo,meanwhile,  
was staring vacantly at the young woman.If she noticed him,she gave no sign of doing so.  
"Do you recognize this?"Shantae asked.  
"I do!Oh,I do!Ever since I first laid eyes on it that day!"The middle-aged merchant said."I first saw it   
on a bazaar in Oasis Town.I asked the merchant where had he gotten that crystal and he told me that   
he had gotten it from a crystal carver from Water Town.In fact,he told me that the carver had fashioned  
the design in the local,that is,local to us of Water Town,style.I knew that I had to bring that crystal   
home and that it would make the nicest wedding gift ever concieved.Being a merchant myself,I   
naturally haggled on the price until I could reach a bargain.But,once out of Oasis Town,I had the total  
misfortune to run into those dreadful bandits.I tell you,if it hadn't been for that genie,I would have been  
a goner!"  
"I wish I'd met her."Shantae said under her breath.  
"However the bandit leader made off with the crystal.I never saw that crystal again until today.Just how  
did you manage to obtain it?"  
"Well,"Shantae said,"it was really Mimic who found it.He was the one who recognized the design as  
being from Water Town.He told me to deliver it to Water Town and,apparently,to you."  
"Why this is wonderful,"said the merchant's wife."Your long lost wedding gift to me is back where it  
belongs."  
Needless to say,there was great joy in that house.After a while,it was time for Shantae and Bolo to  
part ways.  
"Well,Bolo.I hope you don't embarass yourself with that merchant's daughter."Shantae said.  
"Hey,don't worry about me,"said Bolo."Just take care of yourself."  
"I intend to.Bye!"  
And with that,Shantae left Water Town.  
  
The way back to Scuttle Town was as fraught with peril as the way to Water Town.Again Shantae  
had to deal with snakes,waterfall dragons,wall huggers,spiders,orcs,scarecrows and dirt dogs,  
whipping her way through these foes with her long purple ponytail.She knew the sun would set   
soon and that meant that,at night,the monsters would get tougher and more dangerous.Suddenly   
she felt like time was of the essence.When she was not fighting for her life,she wondered if the  
genie who saved the merchant's life was in fact her mother and wondered if she would ever find  
out.  
  
The sun had barely begun to set when Shantae reached the gates of Scuttle Town.It was then that  
she saw two children,a boy and a girl,both with black hair wearing simple clothing.The two ran as  
fast as their little legs could take them.Shantae came up to the hysterical children.  
"What's going on?"She asked.  
"W-we're b-being chased!"The boy said.  
"By whom?"  
The girl then replied,"B-b-by HER!"  
Shantae then saw the children's pursuer.It was a naga.A green half woman,half snake with long  
flowing black hair.  
"Get inside,"Shantae said."I'll handle this."  
The two children did as they were told.Form the gates they watched as Shantae stepped forward  
to face the naga slithering at her.Shantae avoided the naga's venomous attack.Then she used  
her ponytail to whip the naga into a hasty retreat.The children cheered at this display of pure  
action.After thanking Shantae,they raced to their homes.  
  
While the bath house at Scuttle Town was not as opulent as that of Water Town,it served Shantae's  
needs very well.After leaving the bath house,she went to see Mimic at the dock.She then told him  
everything that had happened to her.   
"I must say,Shantae,"Mimic said."Sounds to me like you've had a very busy day."  
"You're telling me,"Shantae said."Is there anything you want me to do for you,Mimic?"  
"Not really,no.I'll be away in a few days,though," Mimic said.  
"Okay,so I guess I'll turn in,then."  
"You do that,my dear."  
  
Normally,Shantae would spend her free nights at the local dance parlor.Dancing was something  
that she enjoyed doing a lot.This night,however,she decided to skip the whole thing and head for   
her lighthouse where she would just sleep the rest of the night away.After the day she had had,  
she felt entitled to.  
Once she got into her bed,she wondered what the next day would bring.Soon enough,sleep came   
to her and it felt good. 


	6. EPILOGUE

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ EPILOGUE ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Six months later . . .  
  
Mimic was digging away when he unearthed what appeared to be a vault.After some time,he managed  
to open it.Inside,he found an anicnet parchment.He was very surprised to discover that it was some  
sort of diagram.Afterwards he figured that the diagram was for an engine consisting of a steel   
chamber in which water would be heated,turning into steam.In his workshop,Mimic began work on  
his own version of this steam engine,unaware in all that time that he was closely watched by an  
ebon skinned creature called a tinkerbat.  
The tinkerbat sped to a waiting boat.Not long afterwards,the tinkerbat's boat reached an island.In  
that island was a factory filled with dozens upon dozens of tinkerbats.This particular tinkerbat came  
up to a woman of pale complexion,garbed in black billowy trousers and boots,cuffs at her wrists,her   
top shaped like a skull,her dark purple hair curled up inside her black pirate hat.She also had a   
very sharp cutlass at her side and a pistol as well.  
This woman was none other than the infamous she-devil of the seven seas,Risky Boots.  
"What have you got for me?"Risky asked the tinkerbat and it gave her a scroll.Upon examining the  
drawing the tinkerbat made of Mimic working on the engine and the location of Scuttle Town,an evil  
gleam came to Risky's eye.If what the tinkerbat had shown her was true,she had a very devious  
idea.Her pet project was almost complete,but it lacked something.She also knew of very special  
stones scattered throughout Sequin Land.She put two and two together and could hardly contain   
herself.  
  
  
"Boys!"Risky said."We're headed for Scuttle Town!I've got a steam engine with my name on it!"  
  
Soon Risky Boots and her crew of tinkerbats climbed aboard their pirate ship and sailed onward  
to Scuttle Town.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's note:  
  
I would like to thank mr. Matt Bozon for supplying me with the names of the monsters lurking   
between Scuttle Town and Water Town.True I did not use the bats,elebees and eleboos but  
that's only because,at this point,they were too high in the sky. 


End file.
